Nightmare III - Brothers In Arms
by JanikaSkyovaBulletGal
Summary: Following the incident on peace bridge, how will the Captain cope? Myles, Tintin's brother arrives and secrets come out surrounding the events before he was captured by Rastapopulus. Rated T to be safe. Modern Fic!
1. Prolouge

Hi everyone sorry for the very long wait, been busy with University and everything else. I think this is the longest ever time I have been on hiatus anyway this is the sequel to my last story Nightmare II - Awakening. I always love reviews so please enjoy and review, soory for the shortness and anyway on with the show

Death was not the way he wanted to get out this terrible situation. It was a feeling he had never wanted to experience. The drastic feel of his body weakening and then the dreaded thought of what would happen when his heart eventually stopped beating all together.

Was there an afterlife?

Did a place like heaven truly exist?

Or would it just be never-ending darkness?

All that became irrelevant as surges of electricity ignited his heart muscles and in turn brought his senses back to life for a tiny period. The feeling disappeared but as he felt the strange feeling again, the world suddenly became bright and white again.

dumdumdum! read on to find out what happen X


	2. Don't Let Go

**Sorry for the wait everyone but I got into university in late September and I've had so much work to do and all of my time was taken up doing essays and everything else. I've still been writing my new fanfiction and I'm raring to see what everyone thinks. I've been working on this for a while but if theres any spelling or grammer mistakes just blame me and please please please review I just love them. This slightly different but I hope people like it especially as I left the previous story on a killer cliffhanger.**

Tintin's breathing was erratic and heavy despite being unconscious and the monitor suddenly ended up bleeping loudly creating an endless static beep.

"Doctor He's crashing! Step on it Brad" the paramedic yelled, starting CPR. The other paramedic grabbed the defibrillator paddles and placed them onto Tintin's chest.

"Charge 200 ….. clear!"

Tintin's body arched as his heart started up again, beginning to beat once more. The ambulance stopped sharply as it pulled up in accident and emergency at Makalby General Hospital. the stretcher was pulled out by the two paramedics but the sheet was covered in blood despite their best attempts to stop the bleeding on route. Suddenly Tintin woke up and began to panic as bright white light flooded his line of vision. The Captain suddenly appeared at Tintin's side.

"Tintin, It's okay your in hospital"

Suddenly he remembered what happened on Peace Bridge, The stabbing...Oh God!

He tried to talk but was unable to, due to the blood that was stuck in his throat. The Captain probed Tintin's eyes for a sense of sanity but only found a young man hidden behind a cover of tears and the fear radiating in his eyes scared the Captain as he had never seen anyone look so terrified. Tintin's mind went into underdrive and he fell unconscious

"Sir you need to move!" the paramedic said loundly, pulling the stretcher further down the corridor. Halfway down they were met by a doctor.

"What have we got?"

"Caucasian, male, early twenties, two stab wounds, one to abdomen, one to chest, blood pressure is falling 95 over 70 and falling, he's going into hypovolemic shock, needs surgery ASAP!"

"Come on lets go, theatre one is prepped and ready to go... move"

The captain watched helplessly as Tintin disappeared behind the double doors and into surgery. He collapsed on the chair at the side of the corridor and buried his face into his hands, trying to push back his tears before they hit his skin. Tintin had been alone at a time the captain should have been there for him. he told Tintin to run ahead and due to this he blamed himself for what had happened. He sat there for a couple of minuets staring into spare wondering if things would have turned out differently had he been with him when the stabbing occurred. Looking towards the reception he got up and walked down to the waiting room and just as he did some familiar faces entered the room. Calculus and the Thompsons appeared at the entrance.

"Captain, how is he!" Calculus asked immediately.

"He's in surgery... it's bad...really bad" The Captain replied.

"Captain what exactly happened? It's just you were rather vague on the details" Thompson enquired, the detective inside him taking over.

"We were chased down the quayside, we got separated and the next time I saw him he was lying on Peace Bridge bleeding out"

They all grew quiet until Thomson spoke up, prepared to take the consequences if what he was about to say backfired badly.

"I'd hate to suggest this but what if he doesn't make it" Thomson enquired, immediately regretting it the second he had said it.

"don't talk like that!" Calculus interjected. "This is Tintin . He's survived do much already why shouldn't this be any different"

Thomson was staring at the Captain and saw a single tear roll from his eye and onto his cheek. He was hiding a lot of emotion and he couldn't comprehend his surroundings. He'd known Tintin for so long that he felt like a son to him.

"Excuse me I... can't..." he said swiftly exiting the waiting area. He walked back to the hospital entrance, back to the cold night that he once knew. The air hit his senses hard and caused the real emotions to let go, overtaking him and caused him to burst into tears and fall onto the rain stained ground. He cried for a full five minuets, not caring who saw him as he let his emotions reach the top of the glass. He finally managed to calm down but his eyes were bright red. A figure then appeared by his side.

"Do you have a light I can borrow?" the man asked.

"No sorry son"

"Strange you usually do Archibald"

Hearing the man say his first name, he looked up, meeting the eyes of a friend not a stranger and as he pulled himself off the ground they reached eye level.

"Chester?"

"Hello old friend" Captain Chester exclaimed bringing a distract captain straight into a well deserved hug. Pulling away he rubbed his eyes again, trying to push away the tears.

"What are you doing here?" the captain asked between sobs.

"I heard what happened to Tintin on Peace Bridge and I thought you could use a friend. How is he doing?"

"He's in surgery but it doesn't look good, I've never seen so much blood"

"I'm sure he'll be okay, he has a reputation for getting out of situations like this"

The captain nodded and he headed back into the waiting room were warmth reigned abundantly. Upon sitting back down Thomson knew that he had been crying but decided against saying anything just in case the captain interpreted it the wrong way.

"Are you okay Captain?" Calculus asked, feeling concerned.

"Sort of" he replied. "Any word?"

"No, not yet, we'll just have to wait" Calculus replied, sighing into his hot chocolate cup.

The waiting was always the worst. The minuets ticked away slowly and the hours seemed to take even longer. The Captain was so close to ripping his hair off as the more impatient he got the more he tugged. Calculus was leaning to the side, snoring softly and the Thompsons paced the immediate area unable to sleep or do anything useful. The Captain glanced up at the clock and realised that they had been there four hours. How long would the surgery take? Was the damage really that serious?

That was when the doctor came through, clipboard in hand ready with bad news... if any.

"Captain Haddock" he said loudly.

The Captain immediately stood up and walked to the young doctor.

"I'm Captain haddock, we're all here for Tintin. Is he okay... please tell me he's okay"

"He's survived the operation"

The Captain breathed with relief.

"Thank God!" relieved Haddock.

"He's very lucky, he flatlined four times on the operating table. We managed to stabilize him but his injuries were quite severe. The stab wound in his chest caused his lung to collapse and he's lucky that he wasn't stabbed in the stomach otherwise it would have been much more serious. He also lost a lot of blood so he needed blood transfusions. At the moment he's in a medically induced coma to help his injuries heal and he's on a ventilator to help him breathe"

The Captain went to follow the doctor and the Thompsons and Calculus followed. The Doctor escorted them up two flights of stairs and to a room on its own away form the main ward. Nothing could have prepared the captain for the sight in front of him. There was a tube down Tintin's throat to help him breathe but there were also wires attached to various other areas of his body including his heart. As the doctor left them The Captain turned to them.

"Can I just have a private moment before we all go rushing in?"

"Take all the time you need Captain" Calculus said and the Thomspons nodded in agreement.

Tintin was so pale, it seemed like his golden complexion had been eradicated by the devil and it looked an unhealthy pale at that. The heart monitor beeped steadily in the background giving at least a suggestion that he was doing alright. Sitting down at Tintin's side, he gingerly reached out his hand and lightly gripped it hoping for a response. He reached forward so his lips were close to Tintin's ear and gently whispered into it.

"I can't lose you... you mean so much to me lad...fight...just keep fighting"

**finally its up... again sorry for such a long wait... please review if you like it... I'll try to update as often as I can... toddles..X**


	3. Band Of Brothers

**Hello again guys, the review I got for my last chapter was ace so thank you, I love getting reviews like that. They mean a lot and keep me writing and one we go. please review! I luv writing this story.**

The Captain continued watching over Tintin whilst the Thompsons tried to find out how the investigation was coming along Tintin still looked as pale as he was before but the doctors said his condition was slowly improving but little did the captain know he was about to get the shock of his life. There was a brisk knock on the door and then a young man who the captain did not recognise walked in. the young man took one look at Tintin and tears began to appear in his eyes.

"Oh my god" The young man gasped, not noticing the Captain, who was now staring at him profusely.

"Excuse me.. who are you?"

"You must be the captain" He said holding out his hand. "I'm Myles... I'm Tintin's Brother"

Meanwhile across town Captain Chester was getting ready to leave the Docks on the Sirius but in the darkness another threat was waiting and this time it was just for him. out of the black japanese men stalked out of the alleyway and straight down to the docks were Chester was trying to set up the Sirius, however no one was around even the rest of the crew were below deck unaware of what was about to happen. suddenly out of nowhere Chester felt a strong hand pull him back and onto the decked floor. Groaning in pain he tried to get onto his knees but was then grabbed from behind by an elder japanese man.

"Captain Chester, just the man I'm looking for!" he grinned motioning for his accompanying two men to come aboard. The two men grabbed Chester by his sides and the Japanese elder pulled out a knife.

"Well Mr Chester I have a little question to ask you regarding a certain journalist... care to way in?"

"Go to hell"

The japanese man leaned down so they were both at eye level and stared into the heart of Captain Chester. All Chester saw was remorseless gray eyes that stunk of murder and unforgivness. Chester was clueless as to why they were doing this but something in the back of his mind told him that this had Tintin or The Captain written all over it. The Japanese man placed the tip of the knife against Chester's chin and pressed causing a this red line of blood to run down his neck.

"I know you're a friend of the well-known Captain Haddock, so tell me why were you at the hospital?" he asked gravely, his voice as cold as the devil. Chester stared at him but said nothing and then he realised that this probably had something to do with Tintin. one of the japanese men holding him suddenly kicked him straight in the gut causing him to grunt loudly in pain. Chester still remained silent.

"Is Tintin still alive?" he asked with the most unbelievably harshest voice that Captain Chester had ever heard. He still stayed quiet, arguing in his head how to respond to this situation. then out of nowhere the Japanese man sliced the knife across Chester's arm causing him to scream loudly and that was when he lost all his senses of security.

"Yes...yes,... he's alive...he's alive please ...don't..." he breathed gasping for much-needed oxygen.

"See that wasn't so hard was it" he exclaimed in a rather patronising tone as the men dropped Chester to the floor but the Japanese guy wasn't finished. he kicked him up into his abdomen causing him to crawl into a ball and then grabbed him by his hair and pulled him backwards.

"Thanks for the news by the way" he said menacingly before pushing him to the floor and waltzing down the gangway. As they left, Chester pulled himself up using the side as an aid and pressed his hand to his arm to try to stop the bleeding. watching them walk into a side alley, he slid down the wall and grimaced in pain due to the wounds on his neck and arm. he placed his bloodied hand onto his forehead and cried in tears of regret.

"Oh God. What have I done?"

**Please Read And Review I luv reviews see ya next time XX**


	4. The Message

**Thanks For all the brilliant reviews, would adore a few more though, but nevermind i'm glad that people are enjoying this. And a shout out to dakotalee for following this story. Please Read and Enjoy, and review. I'm trying to compile a soundtrack so if anyone has any ideas feel free to PM me. anyway here we go and now for a big shock.**

The captain stared defiantly at Myles wondering what the hell he was going to do

"I'm sorry what? Tintin never mentioned he had a brother, why should i believe you?" the Captain asked. The captain wanted to protect Tintin given what had happened and how he wasn't there to help him. He blamed himself and thought that if he had been there Tintin wouldn't be in this position.

Myles sighed deeply and pulled out a folded up envelope and handed it over to the Captain.

"I had a feeling this would happen"

The captian opened the envelope and pulled out a letter that was covered in Tintin's Familiar scrawl.

_Dear Captain,_

_If you are reading this it is likely that i'm injuried, more than likely severely and Myles is there. Myles is my brother, my non identical fraturnal twin. Trust him as you would trust me please. He's the only family I have left and we need him. He's one of the only personbesides you and the thompsons who can help me get out of whatever bizzare situation i've got myself into._

The captain closed the letter, feeling a bit guilty for snapping at Myles.

"He's always talking about you captain, espically the incident with Abdulla and the exploding cigars"

The captain smiled, that was a memory very personal to Tintin, and in a way confirmed that he was who he said he was, but he promised himself he would trust Tintin's judgement given recent events. Myles sat down next to his comatose brother. Myles was the double of Tintin with only three exceptions. His hair was a deep sultry red instead of ginger and was accompanied by stunning green eyes and there was an abscence of a quiff. Myles reached out and gently touched his brothers cheek, tears running down his eyes. He rested his forehead against his brothers and sobbed lightly to himself.

"Waht did you get yourself into this time?"

Suddenly the monitors bleeped and Tintin's pulse dissapeared into nothingness.

"Nooo!"

Nurses rushed into the room, pulling a distraught Myles away form the edge of the bed. As the nurses pulled the pilow from under Tintin's head and exposed his chest Myles head flooded with auwful thoughts. He walked backwards and then felt the comforting grip of the captain upon his shoulder. He cryed even harder as the nurses started up the defribbrilator, he buried himself against the captains shoulder. No No, don't you dare, i swear if to God if you die I'll track down the bastard and kill him with my own bare hands, the captain thought as his jaw tighted in the third charge a reconisable bleep emitted from the machine, then the unbelivable suddenly shot up on the hospital bed shocking Myles and the Captain. He tried to shout out but it only came out as a whimbered cry.

"C..c...c..captain" he whimbered trying his best to shout out loud.

The captians eyes widened and Myles and him exchanged worried glances. Before Myles could say anything, Tintin fell back into a deep slumber away from the cruelty of the outside world. Once the nurses had left, Myles managed to calm down and they were both sitting at either side of the bed but silence remained prominent in the room.

"So erm how come Tintin's never mentioned you before?" the captain asked.

"We agreed due to our jobs, we'd never say we were related"

"What do you do for a living?" the captain asked.

"I'm an Interpol Agent"

"Interpol? Two of my friends work for them, The Thompsons, you may know them."

"The Thompson Twins? Hell yes they are actually my boss..es"

"Do they know your related to Tintin?"

"No but when they do find out I expect a riot"

**There you go. Tintin has a brother. I'm trying to keep some of the original material in thats why there is going to be references to the books. Really lovin writing this story. I am planning on doing a final story in the Nightmare series when this one is finished so keep your eyes pealled for it i'm going to publish it when this one is done but that out is going to be just as dark. I love writing! & Fanficito X**


	5. The Revelation

**This is a bit of a mixy chapter with a little bit of everything and a change in scenery. This is also a bit longer than the last chapter and the mystery gets even better. Thanks for all of the reviews, favourites and follows and the identity of the elder japanese man will be revealed in this chapter so keep reading... Thankz!. I Will also be changing the names of the other nightmare stories if i need to as i may have come up with some even better names. nevermind on with the show...**

**Note: This chapter takes place five days after the last chapter**

The city was laid like paper soliders below the Caradia Tower. As the tallest building in Makalby it severed primarily as one of the most historic biuldings in Makalby but tonight it was been used to plan the ultimate murder. the japanese man turned away form the balcony and walked back into the spacious stone room.

"Anyone got any bright ideas" the japanese man asked scarcastically . The other three men looked at each other trying to avoid eye contact with the "big" boss.

"You know what ... forget it ...get out of my sight except you Li"

Li froze and gulped worryingly as the room emptied leaving him in the room with a sadistic murderer. The japanese elder dropped down from the step and walked up to him, till a point where they were barely centimetres away form each other.

"Bring that meddling fool to me and try not to make a scene, be as inconspicous as possible. If the media gets wind of this we'll have a circus on our hands and I want this dealt with unofficaily"

"What about the other one?" Li asked

"What other one? What are you talking about?" He scoffed, confused as to what Li was droning on about.

"I meant Tintin's brother, Myles"

The japanese man's face tighted then he flung his fist against Li, knocking him striaght onto the floor.

"Your telling me this now" he said slowly, taunted the younger man. He kicked Li sharply in the stomach and grasped the back of his collar tightly with his hand.

"Get Tintin for me, I'll find a way to deal with this Myles"

Li pulled himself up, scampering out holding his bloody nose. He sighed angrily then kicked the floor in pure spite.

Myles suddenly woke up with a start. His sleep hadn't been peaceful as he had been dreaming about Tintin and death and destruction. He glanced over and noticed a note on the captains chair saying that he had gone to get drinks and food. Myles sighed deeply. The captain was so dedicated to his friend and Myles admired this deeply. He was a true friend. Myles moved his chair closer, pulling himself closer to his brother and wrapped his hand into Tintin's. He sighed for a third time then placed his brothers hand onto his cheek.

"Why does it always take a life and death situation for us to come together? Never a day out bowling or..."

Myles was in between chuckles and tears.

Then, out of the blue, Tintin's hand began to lightly grip Myles hand and a low moan found it's way through the room. Before Myles could do anything Tintin's doctor was in the room, taking over just as his eyes fluttered open, setting straight on Myles. He smiled at Myles, trying his best not to choke on the tube inhabiting his thoat at that given moment. The doctor gently removed the tube causing him to cough in pain. As the doctor left Tintin gripped Myles' hand even tighter than before.

"Myles...! It's so good to see you" he smiled, a tear escaping as he did so.

Myles was so close to tears, yet all he could do was grip his brothers hand.

"You have no idea!"

The captain walked into the room gasping coffee, nearly dropping them as he saw that Tintin was awake and alert.

"Captain! Your Okay?"

"Forget me! Your the one in hospital, how are you feeling?" he asked unable to contain himself as he sat down on the other side of Tintin.

"Like I've just been stabbed"

Tintin paused remembering what had happened on Peace Bridge.

"I'm just glad to be alive, have the Thompsons been yet captain?"

"No actually"

"Thank God. If they do Myles and me will have a lot of explaining to do"

"Ouch, I do not want to say that"

But unfotunately the bubble was about to get burst as only seconds later Thomson walked in and a look of shock embeded across his face as he laid eyes on the one person that he thought shouldn't be there.

"Agent Delcourt? What are you doing here"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let me get this straight, your Tintin's non identical brother?" Thompson enquired.

"Yes" Myles stated.

"I'm your boss why didn't you tell me this!"

"Thomson can you at least understand the position me and Myles are in. I'm a well known jornalist and he is an Interpol agent who works high profile cases. If the wrong person found out..." Tintin interjected.

"I'm not asking you to tell the world, you know that everything you tell me remains between me and the four walls of my office. Now... are we good"

"Yeah we're good" Myles said softly.

"Thank you, Tintin are you okay?"

Tintin was staring into deep space, thinking about what happened two nights ago and tried to imagine how impossible it was.

"No i'm not, I'm just thinking about how impossible everything is"

"What do you mean?" Thomson asked.

"I know exactly who stabbed me but... it can't be possible"

"Why not?" asked the captain.

"Because he's supposed to be dead" Tintin replied through gritted theeth.

"Who did th..."

Suddenly the theme suddenly dawned on Thomson as he remembered an event from good few years ago in Shanghigh.

"Wait a minuet, Your not saying it's..."

Myles and the captain stared a the pair, unsure as to what was going on.

"It was definately him. No doubt about it"

"Who?" Myles asked.

"Mitsuhirato"

"Who's he?" Myles questioned.

"He was the ring leader of a drugs smuggling operation called the blue lotus back in China. Tintin brought them down but it was reported that Mitsuhirato commited suicide following Rastapopulus' arrest. How the hell is this even possible? How can a dead man stab Tintin?" Thomson recounted.

"The only explanation I can think of is that he faked his death" Myles added.

"One problem, Where is he now?" Thomson wondered.

"I thought that was your job" Myles joked, a cheeky smile streaching across his face. Thomson shot a strange look at Myles, then quickly exited the room. Tintin breathed deeply, trying his best to control his emotions but the captain and Myles saw straight through it.

"We're gonna get this guy bro"

"Try and do it before I get my hands on him or you won't have a man to arrest"

"I'll make sure of it" Myles replied, gracious for the captians warning.

Tears began to run down Tintin's face and he couldn't stop his emotions flooding out in front of his best friend and his brother. Myles instinctively wrapped his arms round his brother and held him tightly. Tintin felt so stupid at that moment but nothing felt more comforting than a hug from his brother. Myles held him untill he calmed down and after a couple of minets he had drifted back off to sleep in Myles' arms. He gently lowered Tintin back onto the bed and stroked his hair. Myles had never seen Tintin so spooked before despite the many challengences they had been through growing up especially through their teenage years.

"I've never seen him like this before" The captain sighed

"Why do I get the feeling this is more of a revenge deal" Myles said looking at how peaceful Tintin looked when he was asleep away from the cold hearted world. Myles expression hardened. He realised deep down that the thomson's might not have anyone to arrest if him and the captain got there first.

**there you go. can't wait till the next chapter i'm really enjoying writting this. Read and review xx. please pretty please if you like the story **


End file.
